Nature Spirit: Space
]] is a SIGNI class associated with white and black SIGNI, first seen in WXD-09 White Pray. They are all titled "Natural Star" and the majority of them are named after the most famous or brightest stars of a constellation, while their Resona are named after planets in the Milky Way galaxy. Although named after the stars, Space SIGNI are designed bearing the image of the constellation of which they belong to, such as scorpions or centaurs. In addition, they often hold something to indicate their namesake star's stellar classification or star system, such as having large red orbs or multiple spheres around them. In the same vein, Space Resona are designed with the most striking features of their namesake planets, while also holding motifs of the Roman gods the planets are named after. Gameplay White Space SIGNI, used by , are the first to introduce the Resona mechanic. As such, many of their effects focus on gathering each other to meet the needs of the Resona's Play Condition. Some also gain power when 3 of them are present on the field, making them sturdier for later playing a Resona. Space Resona focus on restricting and controlling the opponent's field conditions, through abilities such as reducing the opponent's limit, causing all of the opponent's SIGNI to lose their abilities, or outright restricting the amount of SIGNI they may play. Red Space SIGNI, used by , give benefits to the user depending on your own SIGNI's levels, primarily rewarding the player for having a large number of level 4 SIGNI in their deck, with some such as Khepri, Natural Star able to have their level treated as any desired level. Other red Space SIGNI gain bonuses depending on the opponent's board state; For example, ≡Regulus≡, Natural Star can down itself to draw a card, but only if the opponent has a level 3 or more SIGNI on the field. Black Space SIGNI are associated with . List of Space SIGNI White Level 1 *Alscha, Natural Star *Antares, Natural Star *Caps One, Natural Star *Polaris, Natural Star ( limited) *Procyon, Natural Star *Quadrans, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Spica, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Sulocin, Natural Star *Tansar One, Natural Star Level 2 *Arcturus, Natural Star ( limited) *Caps Two, Natural Star *Castor, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Cor Caro, Natural Star *Deneb, Natural Star ( limited) *Hadar, Natural Star *Linze, Natural Star *Markab, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Sadalme, Natural Star *Sirius, Natural Star *Tansar Two, Natural Star Level 3 *Aldebaran, Natural Star ( limited) *Alhena, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Alkes, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Alphecca, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Altair, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Arneb, Natural Star *Betelgeuse, Natural Star *Caelum, Natural Star ( limited) *Caps Three, Natural Star ( limited) *Diadem, Natural Star *Geminids, Natural Star ( limited) *Globe Top, Praiseworthy Space Play *Gruid, Natural Star *Mimosa, Natural Star ( limited) *Mira, Natural Star *Pictor, Natural Star ( limited) *Regulus, Natural Star *Tansar Three, Natural Star (Life Burst) Level 4 *Almach, Natural Star *Alphard, Natural Star *Capella, Natural Star ( limited) *Caps Four, Natural Star ( limited) *Fout, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Horoscope, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Leonids, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Milky Way, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Monoceros, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Persedes, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Rigelru, Natural Star Princess (Life Burst) *Rukpat, Natural Star ( limited) *Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Vega, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) Level 5 *Northern Seven, Natural Star Space Princess ( limited, Life Burst) Red Level 1 *≡Antares≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Equinox≡, Natural Star *Khepri, Natural Star ( limited) *≡Procyon≡, Natural Star *≡Senya≡, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Spacespa≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Tanegaspa≡, Natural Star *≡Tsukuspa≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) Level 2 *≡Cosdus≡, Natural Star *≡Denecy≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Ecliptic≡, Natural Star *≡Hadar≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Ikesun≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Konipla≡, Natural Star *≡Rosenebby≡, Natural Star *≡Sirius≡, Natural Star Level 3 *≡Albedo≡, Natural Star (Life Burst) *≡Betelgeuse≡, Natural Star *≡Costrin≡, Natural Star ( limited) *≡Daiseha≡, Natural Star *≡Erakis≡, Natural Star *≡Nobean≡, Natural Star *≡Regulus≡, Natural Star *≡Revolution≡, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Sunspot, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Taitotsu≡, Natural Star ( limited) Level 4 *≡Almach≡, Natural Star *Big Vang, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Cosmouse≡, Natural Star Princess *≡Garnet Star≡, Natural Star Princess (Life Burst) *≡Geocentrism≡, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Heliocentrism≡, Natural Star ( limited) *Himiko, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Horus≡, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Impact≡, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *≡Solar Flare≡, Natural Star Princess *≡Volibian≡, Natural Star Level 5 *≡Ra≡, Natural Star Space Princess ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Californe, Natural Star *Crabneb, Natural Star ( limited) *Dumbbella, Natural Star *Flane, Natural Star *Lagoone, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Miss Life R, Natural Star *Monkeyne, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Orione, Natural Star (Life Burst) *Sanretsu, Natural Star ( limited) Level 2 *Crabula, Natural Star ( limited) *Miss Life B, Natural Star *Ring, Natural Star ( limited) *Seagull, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Snowball, Natural Star Level 3 *Blue Flash, Natural Star *Ghost Jupiter, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Eagla, Natural Star *Helix, Natural Star *Hubbla, Natural Star ( limited) *Megaview, Natural Star ( limited) *Saturla, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Witch Head, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Arachne, Natural Star Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Black Hole, Natural Star Princess (Life Burst) *Cat's Eye Ne, Natural Star ( limited) *Eskimo, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Horsehead, Natural Star ( limited) *Owlne, Natural Star Princess (Life Burst) *Seven Goats, Fairy Tale of the Capricornus Army (Life Burst) *Timerbomb, Natural Star ( limited, Life Burst) *Veil, Natural Star List of Space Resona White Level 1 *Eris, White Natural Star ( limited) *Mars, White Natural Star ( limited) *Neptune, White Natural Star ( limited) Level 2 *New Moon, White Natural Star ( limited, Double-faced Resona) *Venus, White Natural Star ( limited) Level 3 *Jupiter, White Natural Star ( limited) *Pluto, White Natural Star ( limited) Level 4 *Full Moon, White Natural Star ( limited, Double-faced Resona) *Mercury, White Natural Star ( limited) *Saturn, White Natural Star ( limited) *Uranus, White Natural Star ( limited) Level 5 *The Earth, White Natural Star ( limited) Red Level 4 *≡Golden Sun≡, Red Natural Star ( limited) Support Category:Nature Spirit: Space